Les Jirayeux
by Hybkihog4
Summary: Chap3 Online! Voila y'a un nouveau perso qui a perdu la mé... Ouai enfin lisez vous verrez bien! Couple: ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

Légende :

(Note de l'auteur)

_ Narrateur_

l'auteur parle tout seul

* * *

Voila alors c'est ma première fic, j'ai pas encore une seule petite idée de ce qui va suivre '. Bref vous découvrirez ça en même temps que moi XP … Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est du Naruto ! Aller, ZE BEGIN :

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée de deux crétins.**

_Naruto revenait d'une cueillette aux champignons Konoheux. Il adorait ces machins ! Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa alors un pervers pervertisé (ça se dit pas ? tant mieux) avec une grosse pancarte « Jirayus club ». L'homme en question était nu. Naruto n'avait pourtant jamais eu d'attirance homosexuelle jusqu'à lors, mais se mit quand même à suer des gouttes d'excitation (pas beaucoup juste un peu !). Il alla alors voir le grand homme musclé :_

Naruto : Euuuh sil vous plait ?

?.. Se retourne: Ouaip mon gamin ?

Naruto pétrifié : AAAAAH ! JIRAYA !

_Pour ceux n'ayant rien compris à ces trois dernières lignes, l'homme nu était Jiraya._

Naruto : Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ici a poil (remarque : il lui parle violemment mais il le vouvoie)

Jiraya : Je fais… de la pub.

Naruto : A POIL !

Jiraya : Mon corps attire les femmes.

Naruto : Ah… vous seriez mieux habillé croyez moi !

Jiraya : Tais toi jeune sot, tu ne connais encore rien a la vraie vie. Cette vraie vie, c'est une vie d'exhibition ! C'est l'avenir !

Naruto regarde ailleurs d'un air désintéressé : En attendent, vous n'attirez pas les femmes, mais… euh, moi je… vous… NAAAH RIEN !

Jiraya : Je lis dans tes yeux ! T'es en sueur! Et tu es attiré par moi!

Naruto étonné quand même : QUOAAAAA (comment il sait ?) ?

Jiraya : De toute manière je recrute, et j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, je dois me dépêcher de former mon bataillon de pervers assurés… ou assurées (meuh vi Jiraya rêve bien) !

_

* * *

De l'autre coté de Konoha, les nouvelles fusent !_

Ninja de la tour de garde (Ntg) : Vous savez quoi ! Mouarf mouarf !

Ntg2 : Quoi ?

Ntg : J'ai deux nouvelles CROU-STIL-LANTE

Ntg3 : Vas-y balance.

Ntg : De un, deux nouveau chuunin arrivent à Konoha.

Ntg2 : On s'en fou…

Ntg : Ta gueule! Laisse moi finir ! La deuxième nouvelle est que Jiraya forme un club de pervers !

Ntg2 : Ca sera tout ?

Ntg : Rabat-joie !

Ntg3 : On pourrait y participer ?

Ntg2 : Tu veux suivre Jiraya ! Ok il est puissant, mais t'as vu la reput' !

Ntg3 : On s'en fou de la reput', pis je trouve Jiraya si… mmmmmh (c'est tout ce qu'on aime !) !

Ntg : Moi j'suis ok !

Ntg2 : Je viens pas.

Ntg : Tant mieux !

_

* * *

Le lendemain matin on entendit les deux chuunin frapper a la porte d'entrée du village : une fille et un garçon. La fille était en minijupe noire avec un haut blanc très décolleté, elle portait son bandeau tout neuf de Konoha autour de la taille et les cheveux raidis jusqu'à lui. Le mec était bizarre, mouai c'est le mot, il avait le bandeau sur le front qui cachait un oeuil qui lui-même n'avait rien a cacher (nah pas de sharingan rien !), son haut n'était que filets avec un costard par le dessus et son bas était un jean (mmh je vous assure, c'est un ninja !)_

_On les entendait donc :_

?.. : Héééhoooooooon est là !

BOOM BOOM BOOM

?.. 2 : Faites chiez ! On va poirrauter longtemps comme ça ?

Ntg1 et 2 : On vous ouuuuuvre !

Tsunade : Helloooo mes p'tits chéris !

?.. 2 à ?.. : Elle me fait déjà peur !

?.. répond : Roh tapette !

Tsunade : Allez –y présentez vous, toi la fille d'abord !

?.. : Ok je m'appelle Ayumi, j'ai 14 ans, je vais sur mes 15 (qui a dit que Gad déteignait sur moaaaa ?), et je suis dans l'équipe de mon cher collègue ici présent. Mon caractère ne vous regarde pas et puis… voila !

Tsunade : A vous à présent jeune homme.

?.. 2 : Chui un gros pervers et j'aim…

Ayumi : Ton prénom crétin !

?.. 2 : Merci de me le rappeler ! Alors je me nomme Taiki, J'ai 14 ans et je vais sur mes 15. J'aime beaucoup la vie, les p'tits oiseaux et l…

Tsunade : MERCI ! On va vous montrer vos appartements ! Suivez nous s'il vous plait !

* * *

Je viens de connaître mon idée, la fic sera sur… les Jirayeux, un club de pervers, mais sympathiques !(désolé Nany, mais pour l'instant je veux commencer ça seul, on fera peut être la co-écriture plus tard XP).

_

* * *

Arrivés au appartements Taiki et Ayumi se mirent à… pfff, comment expliquer ça, ils étaient euphorique ! Voilà ! De voir leur appartement aussi beau. Ayumi commença à sauter sur les lits pendant que Tsunade expliquait a Taiki qu'il devait pas se foutre a poil devant la porte de son « chez soi »._

_Ino s'occupait des fleurs de l'allée pendant que Sakura plantait de jolis cerisiers déjà en fleurs. C'était le printemps et les oisillons volaient au dessus du village, les hirondelles préparaient leurs nids en dessous des gouttières pendant que les moineaux cherchent les vers de terre pour leurs piopios. Les deux colocataires n'avait que ça à regarder de la soirée alors ben… ils regardaient ça._

_

* * *

Le lendemain matin Ayumi et l'autre con se réveillèrent en se croyant encore chez eux :_

Ayumi gros yeux : WAAAA qu'est ce que tu fous ici !

Taiki : Putin qui a changer la sonnerie de mon réveil !

Ayumi qui balance un coussin : Oh ferme là idiot, je viens de me souvenir qu'on est à Konoha à présent…

POUF

Taiki qui reçoit le coussin : Aïeuh !

Hum… ouai c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié. Bon va falloir s'investir et trouver du boulot !

Ayumi : J'prend la salle de bain en premièèèreuh !

Taiki : Hmpf, calme toi un peu !

_Une fois dehors, les deux jeunes partirent à la recherche de travail, ils ne voulaient pas être ninja malgré leur diplôme…_

* * *

Vala fin ! **REVIEWS **pleaze ! Pas trop sévère, des critiques mais aussi des encouragements XP  



	2. Chapter 2

Bon alors j'ai remarqué que mon chapitre précédent était vraiment très court alors je vais allonger ce lui là XP. Voila alors bon plaisir pour le chapitre 2 de « Les Jirayeux ! ». Nany désolé si j'exagère un peu sur ta perversité, mais… c'est pour le fun ! XD

_

* * *

Les jeunes ados tournaient et tournaient à n'en plus finir, simplement pour un boulot, ils avaient vu que l'on cherchait une employée au resto de nouille, mais il aurait désiré bosser ensembles. C'était aujourd'hui la 5e fois qu'il passait comme des idiots devant la maison de Tsunade, il décidèrent ensuite d'aller lui demander à elle, l'Hokage du village, si elle n'avait pas deux postes en rab…_

Tsunade : Par chance mes petiots ! J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer !

Taiki : C'est quoi ?

Tsunade : Attends que je cherche mes papiers.

scrut scrut

Tsunade : Désolé, mais j'ai rien… j'ai tout paumé, j'ai juste retrouver une photographie de Jiraya a poil dans la piscine, alors bon je pense pas que ce sera d'une grande utilité !

Ayumi les yeux grands ouverts : Montrez voir ! Wow il est sublime (mdr)! J'peux garder la photo ?

Tsunade : Bien sur moi il m'interesse pas du tout…

Ayumi : AAARG il est trop musclé !

Taiki qui chante : « Fell in loooooove »

Boung

Ayumi : Ferme là la prochaine fois.

Taiki : Aieuh !

Ayumi : Bon on s'en va, on repassera vous casser les pieds un autre jour !

Tsunade : Ciao ciaooo ! … Ouf, enfin partis.

_Ils repartirent alors sans aucune trace de travail… Et le frigo était déjà vide (Taiki et Ayumi : C'était bourré de Nutella c'est pas not' faute si on a tout bouffé !). Ayumi marchait comme un zombi les yeux fixés sur la photo, où d'ailleurs la bave cachait les fesses de Jiraya, pendant que Taiki scrutait l'horizon pour prévenir Ayumi si elle risquait son pied dans un excrément de chien. Fallait se rendre a l'évidence, la tête aurait pu être différente… Ayumi est une perverse !_

_

* * *

Taiki eu ensuite une idée :_

Taiki : Hey ho ! Réveille toi ! Arrête de rêver !

Ayumi qui s'essuie la bave : Mmmh sluuurp, euuh oui quoi ?

Taiki : J'ai une idée sympathique !

Ayumi : Approfondis…

Taiki : Si on bossait au source chaude ?

Ayumi : Ah mais ouaaai ! Bonne idée !

Taiki : Aller alors… Let's GOOOOO !

_Ils partirent alors pour les sources chaudes, il commençait à se faire tard et du monde arrivait._

Taiki : Pfffh c'est lourd d'attendre, qu'est ce qui foute devant !

Ayumi : Ben ils payent leurs entrées, de toute manière on est forcé de passé par ici…

Taiki : On bourre ?

Ayumi : Ouaaaaai !

Taiki et Ayumi : HAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PING BONG TAC TONG BRAF

Hôtesse : Hum vous auriez pu y aller plus calmement non?

Taiki qui regarde les gens mort derrière : Mwi c'est vrai…

Hôtesse : Que voulez vous ?

Ayumi : Travailler ici !

Hôtesse : Saviez vous qu'il y a une porte arrière pour cela ?

Taiki à Ayumi : T'es coooonne !

Ayumi : Ah merde ! Euh, je savais pas…

Hôtesse : Bon je vais appeler le président, attendez le a l'entrée des bains.

Ayumi : Oooookay girl !

Taiki : Arrête de péter des câbles comme ça sinon on à aucune chance d'être pris !

_Puis ils allèrent prêt des sources chaudes, mmmh très chaudes… Ayumi monta sur Taiki pour observer ce qui se passait au loin et elle vit deux silhouettes (elle regardait bien sur du coté homme). En regardant de plus prêt elle vit…_

Ayumi : SAS'KEEEEEEEEEE !

BROOF

Taiki : Fait gaffe ! On vient de se peter la gueule, soit plus calme, j'ai pas envie de recevoir ton entre jambe encore une fois dans le nez ! C'est mou mais ça fait mal !

Ayumi qui lui fou une claque : Crétin !

SBAF

Taiki : Ouille… Bon aller remonte vite avant que le président n'arrive.

_Elle remonta alors. Elle plissa de nouveau elle yeux et aperçu… _

Ayumi : NARUTOOOO !

Taiki : Woooow j'assure un max ! On s'est pas bouffé cette fois !

_La seconde silhouette, celle de Naruto, descendit au dessous de l'eau, celle de Sasuke penchait la tête en arrière. On vit des bulles sortir de l'eau et Naruto a son tour, essoufflé. Sasuke fit tourner Naruto sur lui-même pour qu'il lui tourne le dos. Sasuke enlaça, d'une main le torse de Naruto et de l'autre main il agitait le…_

KETCHUP EN BOUTEEEILLE ! QUI VEUT DU KETCHUUUUP ?

BOURF

_Le bruit passa mais nos deux ado étaient allongés par terre a moitié KO. Le président arriva ensuite._

Président : Bonjour bonjouuur ! Alors on cherche du travail ?

Taiki qui se frotte la chemise : Ouai.

Président : Vous êtes engagés comme homme à tout faire, et vous comme femme de ménage ! Et je vois que vous commencez déjà à nettoyer le sol !

Ayumi : Hein ? Mais non on…

Président : Ne me remerciez pas, vous me revaudrez ça plus tard !

Ayumi : Mais !

Taiki a Ayumi : Laisse, on peut espionner d'ici, mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui monte sur toi !

_Nos deux héros repartirent chez eux, pour passer une nuit de merde, à cause du robinet qui fait splotch splotch, et du hibou coincé dans l'horloge. Malgré tout, ils eurent le temps de dormir une petite seconde dans leurs lits merdeux (désolé chui énervé '). Ils eurent ensuite, au petit matin, la fenêtre qui claqua et tout le vent qui entra, un chat aussi rentra avec… Mais le chat était magique et répara toute la maison (voilà ça va mieux…)! Vers 10 heures, Taiki et Ayumi sortent de leur pougnasse (lit) pour se préparer à aller au boulot :_

Ayumi : Aller debout grosse merde !

Taiki pas encore réveillé : Décidément faut que je change de réveil.

Ayumi un coussin a la main : Dépêche toi ou a prochaine fois je prend un brique !

Taiki : AAAH oui oui j'arrive ! Preums aux chiottes !

Ayumi : Hé ho les femme et les enfants d'abord !

Taiki : J'suis un enfant.

Ayumi : Rowhi le p'tit n'enfant doit se grouiller à se laver sinon il se prend une belle fessée !

Taiki qui court : Waaaahaha j'y vais !

_Voila comment on peut passer 30 seconde de sa vie dans une connerie comme décider qui va au chiotte en premier ! En tous cas Taiki et Ayumi sont employés aux sources chaudes et commence a 11h, va falloir se dépêcher ou alors ça va mal commencer !_

* * *

Vous l'aurez devinez, le prochain chapitre va être encore plus pourrit que celui-ci, maaaais ne le manquez surtout pas, car peut être qu'il y aura… des trucs, enfin vous verrez, peut être des nouveau persos, ou autre chose on verra ! J'vous dis, je découvre cette fic en même temps que vous ! Ah et désolé, j'ai pas réussi a la faire plus longue que la 1e alors je baratine ici ! Bon aller **REVIEWS!**  



	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous pour ce chapitre numéro 3 ! Alors voilà, ce soir je suis d'humeur sentimentale. Je sais pas trop ce que je vais pondre… bref, je pense pas qu'il y aura trop de moments extrêmement hilarants comme il n'y a d'ailleurs jamais encore eu.

_

* * *

Ayumi et Taiki furent dehors avant la sonnerie de 10h et demi, ils se dépêchèrent pour arriver à l'heure à leur premier jour de boulot. Bien sur le chemin n'était pas sans embûches et il y a des trous par terre (y'en a partout des trous, mais là il étaient au sol). En chemin, ils virent une rue sombre où se tenait un rendez-vous._

Ayumi : Hey, regarde un peu ça !

Taiki : TEMAR…

Ayumi : Ta gueule !

Taiki : Arg.

_C'était Shikamaru, avec Temari. Ils étaient assez loin l'un de l'autre, la timidité prenait l'ananas. Shikamaru tournais complètement le dos à Temari qui elle espérait un geste, qui allait un peu de l'avant, vers elle. Elle lui prit alors la main gauche de sa droite, de l'autre elle appuya Shikamaru contre le mur. Elle fit glisser sa main du cou jusqu'au nombril pour passer sous son T-shirt. L'autre main qui tenait celle de Shikamaru vint enlacer le cou de ce dernier. Il ferma les yeux et détourna la tête, peut être n'avait il jamais vécu ça avant ce jour. Temari se sentit repoussée et lâcha son étreinte. Elle devint toute rouge de honte et s'éloigna. Shikamaru qui sentait cette gêne se dit qu'il avait fait une petite gaffe, voir une énorme. Il s'avança vers Temari, qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il la rattrapa, la tourna, la plaqua dos contre le mur, une main sur les hanches de sa victime, une autre dans ses cheveux, et approcha finalement ses lèvres de celles de Temari. Elle retrouva de nouveau la chaleur de son corps et l'embrassa langoureusement. Bientôt, ils ouvrirent une porte du couloir et s'y enfermèrent. _

Taiki : Wow !

Ayumi : Quoi ?

Taiki : Ben t'as… t'as pas vu ?

Ayumi : Ben si mais quoi ?

Taiki : C'était hot !

Ayumi : Mouai, enfin si on continue a poirrauter comme ça on va finir par être en ret... AAAH ! Il est 11h et demi !

Taiki : Ouaaah merde ! Faut speeder !

_

* * *

Au sources chaudes :_

Président : Bien le bonjour ! Vous êtes en retard de 30 minutes, ça commence bien… Bon vous êtes jeune, vous venez d'emménager et j'imagine que le nuit à été des plus chau…

SBAAM (devinez qui c'est qu'a frappé ?)

Président : VOUS ÊTES VIRES !

_ Dégoutés, ils repartirent par où ils étaient arrivés. Sur le chemin, ils recroisèrent Shikamaru et Temari, tout essouflés d'avoir fait... leurs affaires, ça vous regarde pas! Ils passèrent par la foret, devant la porte sud de konoha, là où le soleil frappait le moin fort à cet heure ci. Sur un tron d'arbre coupé, ils virent une jeune fille endormie, elle était vêtu de noir. Ils s'approchairent._

Taiki: Ooooh ça bouge!

Ayumi: D'un coté, c'est un humain!

Taiki: Ah euuh mwi... Une humaine disont.

Ayumi: ...Si tu veux! (regarde la fille) He! Hehooo! Reveille toi! Pssst!

: Hmmmm?

Taiki: Bien le bonjour jeune femme!

: Salut, vous êtes qui?

Taiki: Quoi tu ne me connais pas? Je suis le grand et...

Ayumi: Je suis Ayumi, et lui c'est Taiki, un cooequipier.

Taiki: Voilà, pour faire cour c'est ça, et toi?

: ...Moi c'est Yumiko.

Taiki: Bonjour Yumiko!

Ayumi: Bon aller t'as l'air dans de sâle draps, viens chez nous nous raconter un peu ton histoire et comment ce fait il que tu sois là.

Yumiko: Moui allons y.

Taiki: All Right!

_Yumiko, Ayumi et Taiki partirent alors en direction de leur baraque. A mi-chemin, Taiki remarqua qu'il avait des poils au mains... Quelque chose dont les lecteurs doivent absolument savoir! Car oui, cela ne servira jamais à rien dans l'histoire_ _mais on s'en fou. Arrivés enfin à la maison, ils prirent le... le thé tiens! Ils se mirent alors à discuter de tout et de rien, en fait plus de tout quand même!_

Taiki: T'as une preuve de pas être une pas gentille?

Yumiko: Non, tu me crois ou pas...

Ayumi: Bon aller dis nous comment ça se fait que tu es ici.

Yumiko: Ben en fait je crois que j'ai perdu le mémoire... Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis et... Je ne sais même pas de quel village je viens.

Taiki: Pour faire cour, tu t'bars t'es paumée?

Yumiko: Ouai en gros.

Ayumi: Bon aller, il se fait tard et on va aller se coucher, il va falloir en parler demain a Tsunade.

Taiki: On la fou où?

Ayumi: Ben tu laisses ton lit t'es galant non? Enfin c'est ce que tu dis...

Taiki: Aller vas y! Squattes le lit!

Yumiko: Merci! Tu dors où toi?

Taiki: Par terre, j'ai l'habitude.

Yumiko: Bon, je vais dans ma chambre... Bonne nuit à tous!

Ayumi et Taiki: Bonne nuit à demain!

_Taiki pensait que le sol serait aussi mou que la terre, mais non, c'était du carrelage dur et glacial qu'il avait collé contre la joue_... _Ils se tournait et retournait, pour enfin adopter la position parfaite pour ce genre nuit: la position assise. Ayumi dormait dans son lit à son habitude et Yumiko dans le lit, collé au sien, puant de sueur (beurk) de Taiki._

_

* * *

Le landemain matin, Taiki se reveilla avec un mal de dos incontestablement douloureux._

Taiki: Aïe ouuuille...

Ayumi: Bon aller on se lève debout là dedans!

Yumiko: Do-doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

Ayumi: J'ai de vraies paillasses à la maison moi...

Taiki: ronfflllistzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Ayumi qui prend une casserole et une cuillère: TOONG TOONG TOONG !Debout la dedans!

Taiki qui sursaute: AAAAH C'EST BOOON!

Yumiko: Mwi mwi, j'me lève, voilà j'arrive.

Yumiko: Bon aller habillez vous, mangez si vous avez faim, et on va voir Tsunade!

_

* * *

Les trois ados partirent en direction de "l'habitat" de Tsunade, qui se fit un plaisir de les acceuillirs à l'interieur de son "antre" (c'est un animal sauvage j'vous jure!) et de leur préparer un bon petit chocolat chaud. Ils discutèrent longtemps pour avoir une petite idée de qui était cette Yumiko, mais en vain._

Taiki: Alors?

Tsunade: Alors!

Yumiko: Alors...

Ayumi: Alors.

Taiki: Bravo! On à tous réussi, bon on change de jeu ça devient lourd.

Ayumi: C'est surtout naze comme jeu...

Tsunade: Ouai changeons parce que il est catastrophique.

Yumiko: On est pas cencés trouver qui je suis?

Taiki: Oh oui des devinettes bonne idée!

Yumiko: Abruti!

Tsunade: Ouai ben n'empêche qu'on a réussi à défoncer notre après midi, grâce à un seul jeu pourrit!

Taiki: On joue à ni oui ni non?

Ayumi: Nah!

Taiki: T'as dit non! Ah ah t'es nulle!

Ayumi: J'ai dit nah pas non dabord!

Tsunade: Ok c'est bien on est contents pour vous mais ce serait simpa de se mettre serieusement à la recherche de la personalitée de Yumiko, non?

Ayumi: Ouai, mais ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est qu'elle ne se souvienne que de son nom!

Yumiko: Ben c'était gravé sur un bracelet alors bon, je pense que je m'apelle comme ça

Taiki: Ouai, logique.. J'ai faim...

Ayumi: T'as toujours faim!

Taiki: Tsunade, n'auriez vous pas de lait?

Tsunade: Du lait? Pour quoi faire?

Taiki: Pour danser... Ben non va pour boire!

Tsunade: Ah si je dois en avoir... Je vais voir.

_Tsunade alla voir au frigo, s'il restait du lait. Le frigo disparu et réaparu. Et le lait se renversa partout (et oui, y'a que le frigo qui s'est barré, les aliments se sont pété la gueule). Par un jutsu medical, elle reparra la bouteille de lait (n'importe quoi j'vous jure!) et l'aporta a Taiki._

Taiki: Merci, bon on se barre?

Tsunade: T'es venu rien que pour mon lait?

Taiki: Ben oui voyons!

Ayumi: Non on est pas venus rien que pour ça, mais on a pas eu de pistes pour savoir l'identitée de Yumiko, alors bon, autant nous remercier du derangement avec du lait!

Tsunade: Bon à la limite le lait je m'en fou, mais ce n'est pas vous qui vous êtes déranger, mais vous qui m'avez deranger.

Yumiko: Toujours plaisir...

Taiki: Bon allez on s'en va! Aller au revoir madame la vielle peau!

Tsunade: YAAAAA JVAIS LE BUTER!

Ayumi: Il a appris de Naruto que ça vous mettait en rogne! Alors à present il en profite, il vous taquine!

_ Ils repartirent comme ils étaient venus. Passèrent pret d'un marché, et... et ben rien, ils rentrèrent et puis c'est tout..._

* * *

Bon désolé a tous, mais ce chapitre est merdique XD! Bon aller même s'il est pourrits reviews quand même, ça m'encourage! Merci encore pour tout! Bon la prochaine fois, je sais pas ce qu'il y aura, alors soyez là pour le decouvrir en même temps que moi! (c'est magiiique!)


End file.
